Smoothie Sea Mario Party 9 Style
by Ultra Star
Summary: Minta, Celine, Tiff and King Dedede are traveling across Smoothie Sea in their stylish party boat. Their goal is to collect the most Mini Stars so one of them can become the Superstar. Sound familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants, blue sneakers with light blue soles.

Swimsuit: A lavender one-piece with pink frills along the collar. Along the waist is a blue line all around and on the front was a star-shape opening that revealed her belly button. She also sometimes wears blue sunglasses.

**Celine** – Age: 14

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with light orange skin, big blue eyes and long chestnut hair reaching halfway down her back. She wears a teal shirt with a big white 'V' on the center and a white line across the waist, light green pants and brown shoes.

Swimsuit: A green two-piece

Note: Celine is **not** an Ultra Star original character. This character belongs to xXKaijuKing91Xx.

**Tiff** - Age: 16

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with yellow skin, big green eyes, blonde hair made into a long ponytail that reaches down to her waist. She wears a short-sleeved outfit that is pink on the top and green on the bottom with a line in a zig-zag pattern going across the center. She also wears orange shoes.

Swimsuit: A pink one-piece with a pair of white sunglasses on her head.

**King Dedede** - Age: 22

Race: Penguin

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A blue penguin with big blue eyes who is twice Celine's size. He wears a beige vest, red robe with an image of a blue bunny head, soft yellow mittens and a red hat with a white puff on top.

Swimsuit: Red swim trunks with Dedede's symbol on them

**Queen Francine** - Age: 24

Race: Faerie

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young faerie woman with white skin, big purple eyes, freckles, light blue wings and black hair made into two very long braided ponytails with red ribbons on the ends. She wears a long-sleeve dress with a white top that has a blue tie and a pink bottom with a red cloth wrapped around her waist. She also wears a golden crown to signify she's the ruler of Ripple Star and round black glasses.

Swimsuit: A white bikini with gold linings

**Smoothie Sea - MP9 Style Part 1**

This story begins in Smoothie Sea on the beach. Minta, Celine, Tiff and King Dedede were in their swimsuits standing next to a boat that was shaped like giant blue Blipper. The sea was littered with many different spaces of various colors; from a bird's eye view it looked like a game board.

"Alright, are you four ready to go?" Queen Francine asked. Everyone turned to the Fairy Queen and saw she was just wearing a white bikini with gold linings. King Dedede's eye grew wide when he saw his girlfriend wearing that. He rushed over to her and held her by the waist.

"I think I'd rather stay here!" He said, "This view is too amazing to pass up."

Francine giggled and said, "Don't worry Dedede, I'll still be around. After all I'm the one hosting this event. Besides, you have to collect those Mini Stars and become the Super Star.

"With you by my side I'm already the Superstar!" He flirted making Francine giggle again. Minta smiled at the scene while Celine looked with curiosity and Tiff rolled her eyes.

"Can we please go already?" Tiff asked impatiently.

"Yes Dedede, you should get going," Francine said, "I'll be watching you from above." The two shared a kiss and then Dedede walked back to the group.

"Jealous?" Dedede asked with a big grin. The three teens ignored him and summoned their dice blocks above their heads. These magical yellow cubes had numbers 1-6 and were spinning in mid-air. Everyone jumped and punched their block making it burst and reveal a number. Minta had a 3, Celine had a 5, Dedede had a 1 and Tiff had a 6.

"Okay," Francine said, "the order is Tiff, Celine, Minta, King Dedede."

"Aw come on," Dedede groaned, "Can't it be the guy who got a 1 go first? After all, I am number one so it was a solid bet that I'd get it."

"Oh brother," Tiff sighed rolling her eyes, "This is gonna be a long trip!" Dedede glared at her.

"Sorry baby, but those are the rules. Now, good luck on your adventure! Make sure you collect a lot of Mini Stars!" Francine winked at Dedede before she flew away.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! I know you're all jealous of that fine beauty! You wish you had a body like that! Just admit it!" King Dedede bragged.

"I'm quite comfortable with my own body," Minta said jumping into the boat.

"Me too," Tiff said hopping in as well.

"And I as well," Celine said climbing inside.

"Yeah right," Dedede scoffed jumping in the boat making it rock around roughly. "So Minta, You wish you had some of that?"

"No," Minta said jumping in the boat.

Dedede had a look of confusion and then asked, "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm quite healthy," Minta said answered

"Oh..." Dedede jumped into the boat, "if that's the case then why the heck would you not want some of Francine?"

"Because I'm not attracted to her! Sheesh, just because I'm bi doesn't mean I wanna date every girl I see!"

"Oh, you wanna date Celine?" Dedede asked making Celine go red and Tiff looked over at them.

Blushing Minta shouted, "No! We're just friends! Why did you even ask that?"

Tiff said, "It probably has something to do with those tickle fights you two have."

"Minta starts it!" Celine accused.

"And you prolong it," Minta claimed.

Dedede said, "Whatever! All I know is that I have my special one you three don't! So, ha!"

"Why did you invite him?" Tiff asked Minta.

The Keke shrugged and said, "I thought he'd provide some comic entertainment." Minta, Celine and Dedede were sitting in the backseat while Tiff walked up to the wheel.

"Alright," Tiff said pressing a button to start up the boat, "let's go get some Mini Stars!" Tiff looked at the control panel seeing a yellow button and a white button. "Do I press the yellow one?"

"Yeah," Minta explained, "that's what summons the Dice Block. The white summons special Dice Blocks that you store."

"Okay then," Tiff said pressing the yellow button, "Let's get this party started!" Suddenly, a yellow Dice Block appeared over Tiff's head with the numbers 1-6. She jumped and punched the magical block making it burst and reveal the number 6. She grabbed the wheel of the boat and steered the boat as it moved forward. For every space the boat moved over the number above Tiff's head counted down one. Along the way she ran into a ring of five Mini Stars collecting them.

"Whatever Tiff!" King Dedede said, "You'll lose those Mini Stars as fast as you got them!"

"The game just started and you're already being a sore loser!" Tiff said as Minta and Celine giggled.

"Shut up!" Dedede shouted at the two and they stopped, but were still smiling.

Once she moved six spaces the number vanished and the boat stopped. A screen at the control panel showed what kind of space Tiff stopped on; it was a green space which meant no event happened. Her turn ended so she had to move over and let Celine get on the wheel. Tiff sat down and Celine got up to the wheel.

Celine looked out to sea and could see a red Blipper swimming ahead of them and then stop at a space. From above, Francine was flying overhead getting a bird's eye view of the action. Playing the hostess, she had a microphone with her.

"Oh, it seems Bettie the Blipper has swam onto the track and it looks like she has some Mini Stars to give! I wonder if Celine can get them. She needs a 5 or higher." Francine announced. Celine used her Dice Block and struck it getting a 4.

"OH C'MON!" Celine groaned, "I hate it when I get so close to something!"

"Ha! Ha!" Dedede laughed. Celine piloted the boat four spaces stopping just in front of Bettie. The space she stopped on was a Blue Space.

"Hey, at least I get something," Celine said with a smile. Three presents appeared over Celine's head. One had a 10-sized die inside called a Ten Die, one had a die numbered 0 and 1 called a Tip Toe Die and the last one had a die numbered 6 and 7 called a Sprint Die. Celine chose the golden 10-sized die and placed it in her item compartment in the boat. Her turn ended so she sat down as Minta stepped up to the wheel. Bettie moved two spaces ahead.

"Okay Minta," Francine announced, "You need a 3 or higher to meet up with Bettie."

"Hopefully, I'll have better luck than Celine," Minta said pressing the yellow button.

"Hopefully, you'll have the same luck as Celine," King Dedede said. She hit the Dice Block and got a 5.

"That sucks! A five is what I needed!" Celine said. Minta moved the boat ahead and stopped at Bettie. The goggle-wearing fish jumped out of the water and dropped five Mini Stars onto Minta.

"Alright!" Minta cheered.

"You better appreciate those Mini Stars because they're the only ones you're going to get!" Dedede claimed.

"We'll see about that," Minta said moving the remaining two spaces stopping on a green space. King Dedede pushed Minta aside and took the wheel. Minta growled ready to punch him, but Celine and Tiff each placed a hand on her shoulders and signaled her to let it go. With a sigh, Minta sat down between them.

"Now it's the master's turn!" The king announced.

"Oh boy," Tiff groaned leaning on the edge of the boat; she saw something swimming towards them. "What the stars?"

Francine announced, "Uh oh! It looks like a hungry Joe as swam onto the track! Careful Dedede, if he chomps you then you'll lose 5 Mini Stars. It'll move four spaces every time the boat moves." The Joe stopped on a space that was four spaces away from them.

"Crud! Shark!" Celine said fearfully.

"That shark ain't about to bite me!" King Dedede summoning his Dice Block and getting a 6. "Yeah! That's how the pros do it!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Minta said rolling her eyes. He moved the boat six spaces making it stop on a green space with a red arrow pointing backwards. This was a Back Space.

"What the heck?"

"You have to roll the die and go backwards," Minta said with a smirk.

"NOOO! I don't wanna!"

"C'mon Dice Master!" Celine said tauntingly, "Show us amateurs how it's done!"

Dedede growled, "Fine! I will! Watch and learn little girls!" A yellow Dice Block appeared over Dedede and he struck it getting a 6. "NOOOOO!" The three teenagers laughed as the boat moved backwards right into the range of the Joe. The shark swam up to the ship, jumped at Dedede and chomped him on the butt. "PAAAAAAAAIN!" The king screamed jumping into the air; when he landed he glared angrily at the trio.

"What?" Tiff asked.

"You laughed at my pain! How dare you?"

Minta said, "Oh c'mon, you had no Mini Stars to lose anyway."

"You were right Minta!" Celine laughed, "He does provide some good comedy!" With a sour look, Dedede slowly sat down so he wouldn't hurt his butt as Tiff got up to pilot the boat. She saw Bettie had swum back on the track and was 5 spaces away from their boat. Tiff hit her Dice Block and got a two.

"Ha! No where close!" Dedede taunted.

"Actually, that's exactly what I wanted!" Tiff said.

"Why would you want a two?" Celine asked. Tiff moved the ship two spaces stopping it on a blue space with a yellow music note on it.

"Because it gets me on a Lucky Space!" Tiff said with glee. Tiff jumped out of the boat onto a rock next to the Lucky Space and walked into a golden Warp Door. The door warped her to cavern that had three winged golden treasure chests. She saw one fill up with one Mini Star, another fill up with three and the last one fill up with seven.

"Good job getting here Tiff," Francine said, "Now choose which chest to open; after they've shuffled of course." Tiff nodded and kept her eyes locked on the treasure chest with seven Mini Stars. The chests flew around especially fast trying to throw the Ebbrian off and once they finished it was time for Tiff to choose. She opened the chest on her left and was rewarded with seven Mini Stars.

"Ha! Ha! Too easy!" Tiff cheered. Once that was over she was warped back to the stone and jumped back into the boat being seven Mini Star richer.

"Stupid girl!" Dedede grumbled with arms crossed, "I could have thought of that!" Celine took control and saw Bettie moved two more spaces ahead.

"Celine is going to need a 5 or higher to get to Bettie. I wonder if she's going to use the Ten Die," Francine said. Celine considered it, but decided against it wanting to save it for something more important. She hit the normal Dice Block and received a 6.

"Yes!" Celine said as the boat moved ahead making a right turn. It stopped at Bettie's space and the fish once again jumped out the water and dropped Mini Stars on the captain. However, instead of five like Minta got Celine got seven. "Alright!"

"That's not fair!" Dedede complained.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you!" Tiff argued.

"Duh, because everyone knows that if would get extra it's because I'm a king," Dedede stated; Minta and Tiff rolled their eyes. Celine moved the boat one more space stopping it on an orange space with a red VS on it.

"Oh! It's Minigame Time!" Francine said, "Okay, you're going to play a Free-For-All minigame. First place gets five Mini Stars, second gets three, third gets two and last place get one. Celine, since you landed on the space choose which minigame you want to play." On screen showed three pictures each representing a minigame with its title underneath it.

"Hmm, this seems fun," Celine said pressing the top picture which read 'Tic-Tac-Take'. Sparkles appeared around the group and they were magically warped away to the minigame.

**Type:** Free-For-All

**Name:** Tic-Tac-Take

**Rules:** Tac has stolen all your coins! Grab his coin pack and steal them back! You can also steal from each other! If you get grabbed shake loose quickly!

The gang were walking out of a bank [in their normal outfits] each with a backpack of ten coins. Suddenly, Tac rushed in and tackled them all making all their coins fly out and into Tac's pack. He's about to make a get away, but the four quickly corner him thus the minigame begins. With 60 seconds on the clock all four rushed over to Tac, but he evaded them all. He ran past Dedede, but he quickly grabbed his pack.

"Gimme your money!" Dedede shouted as he shakes it violently making 5 coins fly out of Tac's pack into Dedede's. Tac was able to break away and fled. Minta and Celine ran after him. Tiff grabbed Dedede's pack and shook five coins out of him.

"Thanks!" Tiff said as she ran away.

"THEIF!" Dedede shouted as he chased her. Minta grabbed Tac's pack and shook six coins out of him. Once Tac broke free he was grabbed by Celine who also got six coins out of him. Minta was about to grab Celine, but she was grabbed by Tiff who stole three coins from her.

"Why you-" Minta yelled lunging after Tiff, but missing. Dedede grabbed Tac again and shook aggressively getting 8 coins from him. Celine grabbed onto Dedede, but the king quickly ripped free.

"Uh oh!" Celine said. She tried to get away, but Dedede got her and began shaking her.

"Gimme your money!" Dedede shouted taking away five coins from the younger Ebbrian girl. Minta grabbed on Tiff and shook away three coins from her.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Tiff claimed chasing her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Minta said running away. She saw Tac run past and began chasing after him. She was just about to grab him when she was grabbed by Celine who stole four coins from her.

"Celine!" Minta growled.

"It's called Free-For-All for a reason," Celine said with a smile. Minta turned her attention to Celine, but Tiff grabbed her and took 3 coins from her.

"Told ya I'd get you back!" Tiff said running away. Tiff quickly grabbed Tac and shook seven coins from him. Before anyone knew it time was up and they all had to stop. The scores were: Tiff: 14, Celine: 7, Minta: 1 and King Dedede: 13 while Tac still only two coins left. The results were Tiff - first, King Dedede – second, Celine – third and Minta – dead last.

"ALRIGHT!" Tiff yelled doing a backflip, "Oh yeah!"

Dedede waved his arm, crossed them and said, "Bah! Whatever!"

Celine sighed, placed her hands on her hips and said, "That was too close..."

Minta fell to ground saying, "Dang it! I lost!" Tiff gained five Mini Stars, Dedede gained three, Celine gained two and Minta received one. The group were warped back to the boat and were back in their swimsuits.

"That was fun," Tiff said.

"That sucked!" Minta whined.

"You're only saying that because you lost."

"Exactly, what's your point?" Minta said as she took control. She saw the same Joe was coming back for seconds. It was three spaces away from their boat this time. Minta hit her Dice Block and got a 6. The boat moved across the path until it came into a fork in the road. The left path was a path with many red spaces with purple music notes while the right path had many Lucky Spaces. Both paths had a ring of three Mini Stars though. Minta took the left path and got three Mini Stars much to the dismay of her friends.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Dedede shouted.

"I'm not letting you guys get all the goods!" Minta said as the boat stopped on one of the few blue spaces. Three presents appeared over Minta's head. One had a Ten Die, one had a Tip Toe Die and the last one had a Sprint Die. Minta chose the white and pink Tip Toe Die numbered die and placed it in her item compartment in the boat. The Joe swam after the boat and stopped only two spaces away. Dedede took the wheel, hit the Dice Block and got a 4. The boat moved and stopped on a green space meaning nothing happened. The Joe took the same path the group did and stopped only two spaces away from them. Dedede blew a raspberry at the Joe before sitting down to give Tiff control.

She hit her Dice Block getting a 4. This took the boat to the red spaces with the purple music note. This space was the opposite of the Lucky Space called the Unlucky Space.

"Aw man!" Tiff groaned. Near the space was a black door which opened revealing a black hole that sucked Tiff right in. She was spat out in a red version of the lucky cavern. Here she saw three winged black chests. She saw one fill up with one Mini Ztar, another fill up with three and the last one fill up with seven.

"Sorry about this Tiff," Francine said, "Now choose which chest to open; after they've shuffled of course." Tiff nodded and kept her eyes locked on the treasure chest with one Mini Ztar. Like with the golden ones, these black chests shuffled very swiftly, but Tiff kept her eyes locked on the least damaging one. Once they stopped Tiff opened the chest in the middle and was given one Mini Ztar. This reduced her Mini Star count by one.

Tiff sighed, "I guess it's not too terrible." The black hole roughly spat her back on the boat. The Joe swam more spaces and was two spaces away. Celine took control and was hesitant to make a move.

"Hey! What's going on? Go already!" Dedede ordered.

"I don't wanna go," Celine said looking back at the hungry Joe.

"Why not?" Tiff asked.

"I'm scared. What if I get chomped?" Celine asked.

"Then you'll feel my pain!" Dedede claimed rubbing his tush, "Especially with that Back Space ahead of you!"

"Ah man! This sucks! I'm doomed!" Celine whined.

"Just go already!" Dedede ordered, "Staling isn't going to make your doom go away!"

Minta asked, "What about your Ten Die?"

"Oh yeah!" Celine said, "I completely forgot about that!"

"NOOOOO! DANG IT MINTA! Why'd you have to say something?" Dedede asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" The Keke asked. Celine took out her Ten Die and placed it on a scanner. Suddenly, a golden 10-sided dice block appeared over her head. She jumped and struck it getting a 1. Celine's jaw dropped when she saw that and Dedede broke out laughing.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?" Celine screamed into the blue sky.

"DOUBLE WAMMY!" He laughed loudly. The boat moved one space stopping on another Unlucky Space. Like with Tiff, a black hole sucked up Celine and spat her out into the unlucky cavern. She had to play the same game as Tiff and after the treasure chests shuffled she picked the one with three Mini Ztars.

"Darn it!" Celine said stomping her foot. She was spat roughly back into the boat just in time for Joe to come over. It jumped out the water and bit Celine's rump. She leaped into the air and screamed from the painful chomp and lost five Mini Stars resulting in her being at one. "I can't believe this!"

"I know!" Dedede chuckled, "Hilarious, isn't it? Don't give me that look! You laughed at me so I laugh at you! It's called Karma baby!" Minta took the wheel and hit her Dice Block. She got a three and was able to land on a Blue Space which got her the black and blue Sprint Die.

"That's so unfair! How are you avoiding all the Unlucky Spaces?" Celine asked. Minta just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her seat. Dedede got up to the wheel, hit his Dice Block and got a 1. The boat moved one space and landed on a green space with a blue arrow pointing forward. This space was a Dash Space.

"Yeah baby!" Dedede cheered. Another Dice Block appeared over King Dedede which he hit and got a 5. "Now let's see where this takes us!" The boat moved five spaces and stopped at a VS space.

"It's Minigame Time!" Francine announced, "First place gets five Mini Stars, second gets three, third gets two and last place get one. Okay Dedede, pick a Free-For-All minigame you want to play!"

"Alright then," Dedede said looking at the screen, "I think I'll choose this one!" He pressed on a minigame called Color Me A Sign. Sparkles appeared around the group and they were magically warped away to the minigame.

**Type:** Free-For-All

**Name:** Color Me A Sign

**Rules:** Press the button that's the same color as the sign the Waddle Dee waves. Whoever presses the button the fastest three times first wins! Sometimes you'll have to press more than one button at the same time. Make sure you pay attention!

The gang [in their normal outfits] were each standing behind a pedestal that had their name on it. On each pedestal were three buttons. Red on the left, blue in the middle and yellow on the right. A Waddle Dee wearing a red and white polka dotted bowtie walked onto the stage holding a large sign thus the minigame begins. The Waddle Dee quickly flashes a blue sign and Minta was the first to press the blue button. She got a point.

"Cheater!" Dedede accused.

"Shut up!" Minta said. The Waddle Dee twirled its sign around making it turn all sorts of different colors. The four watched him closely and he suddenly stopped on red. Everyone pressed the red button except Celine who accidentally pressed yellow. The Waddle pointed to Dedede and he got the point.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!" Dedede said with a big smile.

Celine whined, "This is hard!" The Waddle Dee twirled its sign around and stopped on green. Dedede quickly pressed the blue and yellow buttons. Everyone else were too confused and were looking for a green button. Dedede got his second point.

"Oh! I didn't know we had to press both buttons," Celine said.

"That's what happens when you don't read kids," Dedede laughed.

"Oh shut up! I'm gonna get the next one!" Tiff said. The Waddle Dee twirled its sign and stopped on blue. Everyone slapped the blue button hard. The Waddle Dee pointed to Minta and she got the point.

"Alright!" Minta cheered.

"Oh c'mon! I had that one!" King Dedede barked. The Waddle Dee shrugged and continued twirling its sign stopping on yellow. Celine was the first one to press it and she got the point.

Tiff groaned, "Mercy! This is impossible!" The Waddle Dee twirled its sign and stopped on brown. Celine quickly pressed all three button before anyone else pressed two so she got the point.

"Whoa," Minta said, "now we're all tied...except for Tiff."

"I gotta get one!" Tiff claimed, "At least one!"

"No, you don't!" Dedede claimed. The Waddle Dee twirled its sign and it stopped on blue which Minta pressed on first meaning she got the final point.

"Sheesh Minta," Celine said, "Is blue your favorite color?"

"Yes!" Minta cheered throwing a fist in the air, "And my favorite color's purple."

"That's...just not fair," Dedede said crossing his arms.

"I didn't even get one..." Tiff moaned. The results were Minta - first, Celine & King Dedede – second and Tiff – dead last.

"Victory is mine!" Minta sang spin jumping and doing a pose, "I'm number one!"

Celine threw her arm in the air with a smile and said, "Not bad at all!"

Dedede waved his arm and said, "Bah! Whatever!"

Tiff covered her eyes and put her head down saying, "Oh man..." Minta gained five Mini Stars, Celine gained three, Dedede gained three and Tiff received one. The group were warped back to the boat and were back in their swimsuits. It was Tiff's turn and she took the wheel. She got a 6 which took her to a green space.

"Darn it! So close!" Tiff groaned giving control to Celine.

"Hey, I need this more than anyone!" Celine claimed. Celine hit her Dice Block and got a 3. The boat moved one space then stopped on it. The space was a purple space with glaring yellow eyes on it. Next to the space was a giant black door with a skull on it. Suddenly, sinister laughter could be heard. In a flash of black light Marx appeared before them.

"HA! HA! HA!" Marx laughed, "Well, you took your merry time getting here, didn't you Celine?"

"I guess I did," Celine said.

"Well, I guess you and your rag tag group going to be completely destroyed by Asylus's minion guarding this area. Oh King White, it's lunchtime and you're going to love the food I brought ya!" Marx said before using his magic to send the gang flying through the door to face King White.

**Type:** Boss Battle

**Name:** King White's Feeding Frenzy

**Rules:** King White has a mega-sized appetite. Feed him the bombs thrown by friendly Poppy Bros to give him serious indigestion.

The gang [still in their swimsuits] all dived in a large body of water swam deep underwater. Their swimsuits are magical which allow them to breathe underwater. They looked ahead and saw a giant white shark wearing a golden sparkling crown swim towards them. The beast opened its mouth revealing many rows of razor sharp teeth. Minta and Celine gulped when they saw those. From above on the surface, two boats were floating. Poppy Bros were tossing bombs into the sea which the gang could use to fight King White. King White roared at the quartet thus the minigame began.

"Bring it on you oversize fish stick!" Dedede challenged. He grabbed the nearest bomb and threw it King White causing damage and giving Dedede three points. Tiff reached to get a bomb, but Minta snagged it first and kicked it at King White gaining three points.

"Minta! That was mine!" Tiff yelled.

"I didn't see your name on it!" Minta claimed. The beast charged at them, but they all were able to evade the attack.

"Ha! Missed!" Celine taunted. Celine and Tiff both grabbed bombs and chucked them at King White hitting him in the face. Tiff quickly grabbed another and threw it at him hitting King White again. King White rushed at her, but she swam up to avoid the tackle. Dedede got struck however making him flip around uncontrollably and lose two points.

"Stupid fish!" Dedede shouted as he flipped. During this Celine and Minta both grabbed two bombs and threw them at King White getting six points each. Dedede was able to stop himself and got a bomb, but Celine snatched it from him.

"THIEF!" Dedede barked. Celine quickly threw it at King White before Dedede could take it back. This blow was the one that got King White enraged. His skin turned red and he had steam coming from his head. The current score was Tiff – 6, Celine – 12, Minta – 9 and King Dedede – 1.

"Sheesh, he's redder than a Maxim Tomato!" Minta claimed.

"Celine did it!" Dedede tattled.

Tiff said, "You know, if he wasn't moving so much I would have thought he was cooked." King White spat out a sound wave at the group which hit Tiff and Dedede stunned them. King White rushed over and tackled them making them both lose two points.

"How dare you hit the mighty King of Dream Land!" King Dedede barked.

"Ouch! You're gonna pay for that!" Tiff shouted throwing another bomb, but King White leaped into the air evading it. Minta saw the shadow and quickly swam out the way. Celine also swam and barely dodged getting body slammed. King White swam away as Tiff and Minta pelted him with three bombs; two from Tiff and one from Minta. He quickly turned around and spat out a sound wave hitting everyone, but Celine. She took this bonus time to grab two more bombs and chuck them at King White getting six points. The giant shark rushed over and tackled Dedede; Minta and Tiff were too far away and were spared. Minta grabbed another bomb, but Tiff ripped it from her grip and threw it King White.

"That's not cool!" Minta claimed.

"You did it to me!"

"I didn't rip it from your grip though!"

"True, but I still got the points!" Tiff said with a smile. King Dedede threw a bomb at the beast, but the shark jumped swam over it and charged at him tackling him again.

"Stupid fish..." Dedede groaned rubbing his head. Celine and Minta both grabbed a bomb and threw them at King White. Minta's bomb hit first and she got the KO blow giving her a three point bonus. King White gave one final roar and disappeared in a flash of white smoke.

The scores were: Tiff: 13, Celine: 18, Minta: 18 and King Dedede: 0. The results were Celine – first, Minta – first, Tiff – third and Dedede – dead last.

"Yahoo! I did it! I won!" Celine cheered as she twirled around on her toes, spin jumped and did a victory pose.

"Victory is mine!" Minta sang spin jumping and doing a pose, "I'm number one!"

Tiff shrugged her shoulders and said, "You can't win them all..."

Dedede dramatically got on his knees and screamed to the sky, "NOOOOOO! WHY ME?" Because this was a special Boss Minigame the group got more Mini Stars. Celine and Minta gained ten Mini Stars, Tiff gained four and Dedede received two. Since Celine was the captain she received a Captain Bonus. She was in first place so her bonus was an extra five Mini Stars. The group were warped back to the boat and were back in their swimsuits. The door disappeared in a black light.

"Congratulations!" Francine said, "Good job on making it this far! Let's look at the standings!" The current score was Minta is first with 24 Mini Stars, Tiff is second with 21 Mini Stars, Celine has third with 19 Mini Stars and King Dedede in dead last with 8 Mini Stars. "Well, it seems Tiff, Celine and Minta are really close together and have quite a lead over King Dedede, but many things can happen as we reach the second half of Smoothie Sea. Good luck to everyone!"

"I think there's been some cheating going on here!" King Dedede accused.

"Oh brother," Celine sighed, "You always say that when things don't go your way!"

Minta agreed, "Yeah Dedede, maybe you should stop blaming everybody else and try a little harder!"

"I do, but your cheating really has an impact on it!" Dedede claimed.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long trip," Tiff groaned resting her elbow on the boat and putting her head in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoothie Sea - MP9 Style Part 2**

It was Minta's turn and she hit the Dice Block she got a 6 and moved the boat to a blue space. She couldn't hold anymore dice blocks so she had to decline the dice she was given. Dedede took control and got a 1. He moved one space stopping on a green space with a dark green question mark on it. This was an Event Space. When Dedede stopped there he saw a school of ten small green Blippers swim over to the boat.

"What's with all the fish?" Dedede asked. Minta was giggling as the Blippers were splashing her.

"I like them!" Minta laughed.

Francine flew down to the group to explain, "It looks a school of green Blippers came to join you. After you make a move the Blippers will push the boat ahead two extra spaces."

"Oh cool!" Celine said. One Blipper playfully sprayed a stream of water into Tiff's cheek.

"Hey, that's tickles," Tiff laughed, "Aren't these fish cute?"

"Meh..." Dedede said. The same Blipper sprayed Dedede's face. The three teens laughed at Dedede while he frowned with his soaked face.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Minta cooed.

Dedede said, "Don't you spray my face with your filthy mouths!" Two Blippers sprayed him in the face. "Why you stupid fish!" Four Blippers sprayed him in the face. "QUIT IT!" Six Blippers sprayed him in the face. "AAAAUUUUGH!" All ten fish sprayed Dedede making him soaking wet. He just sat there with his arms crossed. Minta picked one Blipper up and hugged it.

"They're just so cute!" Minta cooed rocking the fish back and forth.

"I regret stopping on that Event Space..." Dedede grumbled as he stepped down and let Tiff take control. Tiff got a 3 and she moved along the path making a right turn and stopped on a green space. The Blippers all swam behind the boat and pushed the boat two extra spaces making Tiff run into a ring of five Mini Stars.

"Thank you cuties," Tiff said collecting them. The fishes stopped the boat on a blue space. Tiff chose the Sprint Die. Celine took control getting a 6. The boat moved ahead and stopped on an Unlucky Space.

"Not again!" Celine whined.

"Man, are you unlucky or what?" Dedede asked laughing. The Blippers worked together and pushed the boat ahead two more spaces stopping it on a Lucky Space.

"Alright! Thanks Blippers!" Celine said.

"Dumb fish..." Dedede grumbled before getting sprayed in the face by one. He tried to punch it, but it quickly dove underwater resulting in Dedede splashing himself. "After this game, I'm gonna have me a BIG plate of FISH STICKS!" The Lucky Space Celine stopped on was next to a house, so Celine hopped out the boat onto the stepping stones leading to the house and went inside. Inside, was the pink-haired fairy Ribbon who was also in a swimsuit. Her swimsuit was a red two-piece with a skirt bottom.

"Hello Celine," Ribbon greeted.

"Hi Ribbon," Celine said waving.

"Since you stopped on by I'm going to give you two presents," Ribbon explained.

"Oh! Oh! What? What?" Celine said jumping up and down.

Ribbon handed her a purple present box, "Here you are!" Celine ripped the box open and saw a golden eight-sided die.

"This rare dice block lets you choose any number you want from 0 to 7," Ribbon explained, "It's called a Slow Die."

"Wow, thanks!" Ribbon handed handed her an orange present box and like before she wasted no time opening it. Inside, were seven Mini Stars.

"I thought you might need these," Ribbon explained, "Don't lose 'em!"

"Cool, thanks!"

"Well, you should be on your way," Ribbon said, "And good luck!" The fairy waved as Celine left the house and hopped back in the boat.

"Who gave you that stuff?" Minta asked.

"Ribbon," Celine said.

"Oh, that's nice," Minta said with a smile.

"Such cheating and no one seems to care!" King Dedede said crossing his arms. Minta took control and got a 4. She moved the boat four spaces stopping on a blue space, but the Blipper pushed the boat two extra spaces moving into a fork in the path.

"Oh stars! Not again," Dedede groaned. Minta looked down the paths and saw the left was littered with green spaces with dark green exclamation points called Spin Spaces and Event Spaces. The right path had many VS spaces and purple spaces with 'M's wearing a red and blue jester caps called Marx Spaces. She chose left and the Blippers stopped the boat on a Spin Space. On the screen, four sentences appearing telling Minta which event would take place. They began rapidly highlighting one by one and Minta had to press the 'STOP!' button to stop it. She pressed the button the highlighting stopped on a sentence which read, 'Steal 3 Mini Stars from a rival.'

"Hmm, I choose...Tiff!" Minta said. Suddenly, three Mini Star left Tiff's possession and flew to Minta.

"Hey! You should have chose Dedede," Tiff said.

"Why? You're in first. It makes more sense to steal your Mini Stars."

"I know...but I'd rather you chose Dedede," Tiff grumbled with arms crossed.

"Too bad sister! You lose!" Dedede chuckled.

"Says Mister Dead Last," Tiff said making Minta and Celine chuckle.

"Shut up!" Dedede ordered taking control. He got a four and moved the boat to a Spin Space, but the Blippers pushed the boat ahead two making the boat stop on a red space with a black dragon's face. This was the dreaded Asylus Space.

"NOOOO! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS FISH! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME HERE? GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Dedede screamed. Suddenly, the world glowed in a sinister purple.

"I'm not liking this," Minta said cautiously.

"Hold me!" Celine whined clinging onto Minta. The orange Ebbrian hugged the brown Keke tightly as the yellow Ebbrian held onto the boat tightly since it was rocking violently. The Dedede was barking at the fish to move the boat off the Asylus Space.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A deep voice laughed. Suddenly, in a blast of black light the black demonic dragon appeared before them. Asylus was massive, had red eyes, a black body with blood red stripes all over, a long black tail with blood red stripes, a blood red underbelly and silver claws. He wore golden bracelets and a golden necklace each with sapphire jewels. "It's everybody's favorite time! That's right! ASYLUS TIME!"

"CRAAAAAAAP!" King Dedede yelled in frustration.

"Alright Dedede, spin my wheel and decide your fate! Maybe if your lucky it'll land on something not too painful!" Asylus ordered with an evil grin. A wheel with events appeared and King Dedede had to stop the wheel. He pressed the button and made the wheel stop on an event that read 'Reverse Minigame'. "Well, it looks like you're going to play a Reverse Minigame." He summoned everyone to him using his dark magic making them float before him.

"Dang it! IT'S THE BLIPPERS FAULT!" Dedede yelled.

"Alright you parasites, you're going to play my Reverse Minigame. I'll give ten Mini Stars to the weakling who loses the minigame."

"Wait..." Tiff said, "Lose? What's the point of playing if the objective is to lose?"

"**SILENCE!**" Asylus roared. "Now **Captain** Dedede, chose a minigame you're bad at! Shouldn't too hard for a piece dead last trash like you!"

"Why I oughta-" Dedede began raising his fist before getting elbowed by Minta.

"Just pick one!" Minta said. Dedede picked a minigame that read 'Hot Heat Hustle'.

"Remember," Asylus said, "whoever loses this game wins!" Sparkles appeared around the group and they were magically warped away to the minigame.

**Type:** _Reverse_ Free-For-All

**Name:** Hot Heat Hustle

**Rules:** Vicious Volcano has erupted shooting fireballs everywhere! Be the first one to get struck by one to win!

The gang [in their normal outfits] were standing at distance gazing at Vicious Volcano when it suddenly erupted. A ring of lava surrounded them and a flaming fireball slammed into the ground scaring them all thus the minigame began. Everyone ran around looking for the first fireball. Dedede pushed Tiff out of the way and let himself get it.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" Dedede screamed as he flew away. The results were King Dedede – dead last, Tiff – first, Minta – first and Celine – first.

"First place!" King Dedede yelled throwing both hands in the air in a 'V' symbol, "The way it's supposed to be!"

Tiff covered her eyes and put her head down saying, "Oh man..."

Minta fell to ground saying, "Dang it! I lost!"

"What? No! No! No!" Celine whined falling on her bottom sadly. King Dedede gained ten Mini Star while the others got nothing. The group were warped back to the boat in their swimsuits.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! That certainly made things more interesting!" Asylus laughed, "See ya later worms! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asylus vanished and the world turned back to normal.

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" Dedede claimed.

"Oh really," Minta said, "You were just yelling at these Blippers and they helped you get ten Mini Stars. You should apologize."

"Oh alright...I'm sorry that I called you stupid fish," Dedede said. The Blippers smiled and sprayed him with water. Everyone laughed at Dedede as he just stood there with a drenched frown. The fish then dove into the water and swam back to where they came from. "Good riddance!" Tiff took control and used her Sprint Die. A black die with blue edges numbered 6 & 7 appeared over her head; she punched it and got a seven. She moved the boat seven spaces and stopped on a yellow space with a blue captain's hat on it.

"It's Captain Event time!" Tiff cheered.

"We're doomed," Dedede said having Tiff glare at him. The gang hopped on a white boat where they met Francine.

"Hello everyone, how's everyone enjoying the game?" Francine asked.

"Better now that I seen you," Dedede said, "Your face is the lucky charm I need to get back in this game."

Celine whispered to Minta, "It's like he's a completely different person when Queen Francine is around."

"I know, it's weird," Minta agreed.

"Dedede," Francine giggled, "you're making me blush! You're too sweet!"

"Well, I've always love sweet things. It's one of reasons why I'm dating you." Dedede said. Tiff rolled her eyes. She's never seen Dedede act this way towards anybody.

"Excuse me," Tiff said, "can we please start the captain event?"

"Yes! Yes! So sorry!" Francine said, "Follow me!" Dedede glared at Tiff for shortening his time with his girlfriend.

"Jerk!" Dedede said as Tiff smirked. The four were led to four diving cages.

"Okay," Francine began, "there are Mini Stars down there for you to collect. Once, you find them you'll have to use Dice Block to reel yourselves back up. Try not to stop at an Unlucky Space or you'll lose some Mini Stars. Since Tiff is the captain she'll decide for everyone which Dice Block to use and when to use it. Alright, let's get started!" Each person was placed in a cage which was lowered deep into the sea floor. There everyone was able to get ten Mini Stars; now they just had to get back up. It was ten spaces back to the surface.

"Okay Captain Tiff," Celine said, "which Dice Block do we use first?"

"Hmm, let's start with a 1-3 Dice Block," Tiff said.

Minta said, "That won't get us very far."

"If you hit the right number it will," Tiff said throwing the Low Dice Block to everyone.

Dedede sighed, "Well, this Captain Event is just going to suck."

"Shut up and hit your Dice Block!" Tiff ordered. Everyone hit their Dice Block. Tiff got a 3, Celine got a 2, Minta got a 1 and Dedede got a 3. The cages raised up the number of spaces equal to the Dice Block. Tiff, Minta and Dedede stopped on a Green Space while Celine stopped on an Unlucky Space.

"Oh man! What's gonna happen now?" Celine asked nervously. Suddenly, a white Blipper with red spines swam by and stretched its spine to spike Celine in the butt. "OW!" Celine screamed jumping and dropping five Mini Stars.

"You are just a magnet for trouble!" Dedede claimed.

"Alright, let's try a 4-6 Dice Block!" Tiff said giving them each their own Dice Block. They all hit them and Tiff got a 5, Celine got a 6, Minta got a 5 and Dedede got a 6. Everyone but Celine stopped on a Green Space.

"OH BROTHER!" Celine screamed.

Dedede laughed, "This is just too funny!" The same Spiny Blipper came back to Celine and spiked her rear again making him drop his remained five Mini Stars.

"Sorry Celine," Francine said. Since Celine had no Mini Stars she was able to be pulled out without using the Dice Block. "There's only one Dice Block left! Do your best!" The remaining three were given the 1-6 Dice Block and hit them. Tiff got a 3, Minta got a 3 and Dedede got a 1. Tiff and Dedede were able to reach the surface with their load leaving Minta behind.

"This sucks!" Minta said stomping her foot. Minta had no choice, but to drop her load so she could get back to the surface.

"Okay, let's look at what you got!" Francine said, "Tiff and Dedede both got ten Mini Stars while Celine and Minta got zero."

"Don't rub it in!" Minta said.

"I'm sorry, but there's still time to get more Mini Stars. Just keep trying!" Francine said. The gang all jumped back into the boat and it was Celine's turn. She got a 5 and stopped on a yellow space with red words that read 'All-on-One'.

"Oh! It's Minigame Time!" Francine said, "Okay, you're going to play an All-on-One minigame. Celine will go against Tiff, Minta and Dedede. If the solo player wins she'll get 6 Mini Stars and if the team wins they each will get 3 Mini Stars. Celine, since you landed on the space choose which minigame you want to play." On screen showed three pictures each representing a minigame with its title underneath it.

"I...pick...this one!" Celine said pressing the top picture which read 'Soda Jerks'. Sparkles appeared around the group and they were magically warped away to the minigame.

**Type:** All-on-One

**Name:** Soda Jerks

**Rules:** One player has a spray gun backpack filled with soda while the other three have soda cans. Knock the opposing team to win with soda sprays to win!

In a concrete empty parking lot Celine [in normal outfit] walked in with a backpack filled with orange soda that had a hose and nozzle attached to it. She glared at her opponents [in normal outfits] who were armed with many strawberry soda cans strapped to their belts. They each took out one soda, shook it and aimed it at Celine while she aimed her nozzle at them thus the minigame began. Celine sprayed orange soda at the center person which was Dedede, but he jumped backwards to dodge. Tiff rushed over and sprayed Celine in the face making her lose one of her six heart points. Since Tiff had to shake up another can Celine quickly sprayed Minta before she could attack making her lose one of her two heart points.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Dedede shouted rushing at Celine. Celine sprayed at the king, but he quickly rolled to the right and unleashed his soda hitting Celine in the chest.

"Goodness that's cold!" Celine squealed.

"Have some more!" Tiff shouted spraying another stream, but Celine ducked under the attack and sprayed Tiff's belly sending her rolling backwards. Minta and Dedede quickly jumped behind and in front of Celine and sprayed her in both sides.

Minta taunted, "Drink up Celine! Drink my juice! Drink all of it and say you love it!"

King Dedede gave her a disturbed look and said, "Minta don't say that! That's just...naaaaastyyyyyy."

"What? What did I say?"

"Take this!" Celine shouted spraying Minta in the face. Since she lost her last heart point Minta was knocked on her bottom and was too dizzy to even move. "One down, two to go!"

"The only one who's going to go is you!" Tiff shouted jumping over Celine and spraying downward soaking her head.

"Nice!" Dedede complimented.

"Thanks," Tiff said with a smile.

"I could have done better though."

"You just can't resist being an a-word, can you?" Tiff asked before charging at Celine to deliver the finishing blow.

"...Well that was just uncalled for," King Dedede stated. Celine sprayed her stream at Tiff, but she quickly rolled left and sprayed at Celine who jumped over the attack. She shot at Tiff again this time striking her in the chest. Tiff gasped right before getting hit. She tumbling across the ground and was left laying on the concrete too dizzy to move like Minta.

"Alright! I just have to get Dedede," Celine said. Suddenly, she saw Dedede leaping over her just like Tiff did earlier.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Dedede shouted aiming his soda can at her. Celine was ready this time and sprayed upwards hitting Dedede in the mouth and knocking him down. "Ow." The king moaned lying on his back.

Celine chuckled and said, "Looks like I win." She aimed her nozzle at Dedede's face and shot out a blast of orange soda. Dedede quickly sat up barely dodging the soda stream and shot out his can of soda at Celine. The Ebbrian was so surprised by this move that she was stunned which resulted in her getting sprayed in the face and losing her last heart. Laying on the ground and looking up to the sky Celine said, "How did that happen?"

"Because...I'm just that lip-smacking good!" Dedede claimed with a big smile. The results were Tiff, Minta and King Dedede – victory and Celine – defeat.

"ALRIGHT!" Tiff yelled doing a backflip, "Oh yeah!"

"Victory is mine!" Minta sang spin jumping and doing a pose, "I'm number one!"

"First place!" King Dedede yelled throwing both hands in the air in a 'V' symbol, "The way it's supposed to be!"

"What? No! No! No!" Celine whined falling on her bottom sadly. Tiff, Minta and King Dedede each gained three Mini Star while Celine got nothing. The group were warped back to the boat in their swimsuits.

"I can't believe I lost! I was so close too," Celine whined.

"Oh boo-hoo for you!" Dedede taunted. It was Minta's turn and she used her special Sprint Die. She punched it and got a 6; the boat moved six spaces ahead making a left turn driving near a coral reef that had many Mini Star rings around it.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Tiff said in awe.

"Look Celine!" Minta said, "You'll finally have your chance to catch up!"

"Yeah right," Celine sighed, "Something bad it going to happen I just know it!"

Minta groaned, "You gotta stop thinking negative! That's why you're sucking!"

"Really?" Dedede asked, "I thought that reason she was sucking...was because she sucked." Celine slowly turned toward Dedede glaring at him. The king smiled showing off his pearly white teeth and gave her friendly wave. Minta stopped on a blue space. She chose another Sprint Die. Dedede took control getting a 5. He moved the boat 5 space running into ring of ten Mini Stars.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dedede claimed as he stopped on an event space. Suddenly, a massive red octopus rose from the sea and began spitting big black balls of ink. These balls of ink splatted on the Mini Star rings changing them into Mini Ztar rings. The ink balls splattered onto every Mini Star ring from big to small. Satisfied with his work, the octopus sank back into the sea where he came from. "That's **not** what I'm talking about!"

"Didn't I call it?" Celine asked.

"Now I know what DDD stands for," Tiff said, "Dim-witted Dull-minded Dunce!"

Dedede said, "Name calling is so second-grade stuff! You stupid girl!"

"Let's get a move on!" Minta said, "It's your turn Tiff." Tiff sighed and got at the wheel. She got a 3 running into a ring of 5 Mini Ztars.

"That's what you get for calling me names!" Dedede claimed.

"You won't be laughing if this happens to you!" Tiff claimed. Celine took control and used her Slow Die. She chose the number 5 and was able to stop the boat right before a ring of ten Mini Ztars stopping on an event space. Suddenly, a massive green octopus with a big pink bow rose from the sea and began spitting big white balls of ink. These balls of ink splatted on the Mini Ztar rings changing them into Mini Star rings. The ink balls splattered onto every Mini Ztar ring from big to small. Satisfied with her work, the octopus sank back into the sea where she came from.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Minta said smiling.

"Would be more awesome if I could get those Mini Stars," Celine said shaking her head.

"Hey, at least they'll be going to a good cause!" Minta said hugging her and taking the wheel. She got a 4 and drove into the ten Mini Star ring collecting them. The boat stopped on another Event Space. "Oh boy! Here we go again!" The massive red octopus from before returned. Like before, he began spitting big black balls of ink. These balls of ink splatted on the Mini Star rings changing them into Mini Ztar rings. The ink balls splattered onto every Mini Star ring from big to small. Satisfied with his work, the octopus sank back into the sea where he came from.

"Nice going Minta!" Dedede said sarcastically.

"Hey! You did it too!" Minta said.

"Yeah, but it was all strategy when I did it!" Dedede claimed making the others roll their eyes.

"Okay, then use your genius strategy and get yourself out of this mess I just put you in!" Minta said with a devious smile. Dedede looked ahead and saw a big ten Mini Ztar ring right in front of him.

"Oh you are so evil!" Dedede growled. Dedede took the wheel and got a one. He moved the boat one space running into the ring of ten Mini Ztars.

"Hey Dedede," Tiff said, "How come you're not laughing?"

"Shut up!" Dedede said stopping on a green space. Tiff took control and got a 6. She drove the boat out of the coral reef leaving the Mini Ztar rings behind. She drove up to a flagpole on a dock. Once she reached the dock flagpole it suddenly opened up revealing a red and yellow flag. A brown puffball with cute green eyes appeared to greet the player. His swimsuit was a red swim cap with a yellow 'R' on it.

"Hey Riley," Tiff greeted.

"Hi guys! Good job getting here! You're almost done with your adventure!" Riley said.

"Thank the stars this trip through Hell's Ocean is almost over!" King Dedede shouted.

"Oh c'mon! It's wasn't that bad!" Minta said.

"Shut up!" The king said.

"Alright, let's check the current standings!" Riley said taking a piece a paper and looking over it. "Okay, the current score is Minta's first with 40 Mini Stars, Tiff is second with 31, King Dedede is second with 31 and Celine is fourth with 26."

"At least he didn't say 'dead last'," Dedede whispered to Celine.

"...Yippee," Celine said.

"Okay, since Celine is in last place I'll give you a Slow Die. I hope this helps you!" Riley said tossing the Slow Die to her.

"Thank you," Celine said gladly accepting it. Suddenly, the world glowed in a sinister purple.

"Oh my stars! What now?" Minta groaned.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A deep voice laughed. Suddenly, in a blast of black light the black demonic dragon appeared before them. "Hey Captain Tiff, I have a present for you too! So, do you want them or not?"

"Hmph! I wouldn't accept **any** present from you! Keep your filthy presents to yourself!" Tiff said.

"That's not very nice!" Asylus said with a frown, "I swear my presents are good! You'll love them, I promise! Here, take them!" Instantly, five purple bolts of lighting struck five random spaces ahead. Each lighting bolt changed the space into a Asylus Space.

"Oh...come on maaaaan," Dedede said, "Was that even necessary?"

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes, very necessary! Now if any of you need help you can just call your Uncle Asylus! See ya later worms! GWAHAHAHAHA!" With that said Asylus disappeared.

"Oh great!" Riley groaned, "Asylus changed five spaces into Asylus Spaces! You can move 2 more spaces ahead too. Good luck!" Tiff moved the boat two more spaces and it stopped on the worst space in the game.

"I really hate that dragon!" Tiff growled as the sky turned purple.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A deep voice laughed. Suddenly, in a blast of black light the black demonic dragon appeared before them. "It's everybody's favorite time! That's right! ASYLUS TIME!"

"Here we go again!" Minta said.

"I'm already in last!" Celine said, "What else can do to me?"

"Alright Tiff, spin my wheel and decide your fate! Maybe if your lucky it'll land on something not too painful!" Asylus ordered with an evil grin. A wheel with events appeared and Tiff had to stop the wheel. She pressed the button and made the wheel stop on an event that read 'Asylus Revolution'. "Well look at that, you just picked something very special! The ASYLUS REVOLUTION" He summoned everyone to him using his dark magic making them float before him. "Alright worms this is how it's going to work! I'm going to take all of your Mini Stars and divide them among you evenly.

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"That's right! Since you all are such good friends you all should share your Mini Star fortune with each other! Now let's begin!" Asylus used his dark magic to steal everyone's Mini Stars. As they floated above him he took out a calculator and began adding the dividing. "Okay, since you all collected 128 Mini Stars total that means you each get 32 Mini Stars each and that comes up evenly." He gave thirty-two Mini Stars to each person. "See? Isn't sharing fun? See ya later worms! GWAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone was sent back to the boat and Asylus disappeared.

"Cool! I finally have a chance of winning!" Celine said.

"At our expense," Tiff claimed.

"I'm cool with that!" Celine said smiling.

"Whatever!" Dedede said, "All we need to do is get to the Boss Space and beat the boss to determine a winner!"

"I like these conditions! Let's do it!" Minta said. It wasn't a very long trip to the Boss Space and Dedede was the captain when they reached them. They jumped onto a gray stone and looked around. Suddenly, Asylus appeared before them.

"GWAHAHAHAHA! So you finally made it Captain Dedede, but now you and your little friends will be forever lost as sea!" Asylus claimed, "My sea monster Octopunch is a real nasty boxer who isn't afraid to fight dirty! Plus, he has more than enough arms to deal with all you! GWAHAHAHAHA!" Asylus summoned a black hole which sucked the group inside to face the boss of Smoothie Sea.

**Type:** Boss Battle

**Name:** Octopunch-Out!

**Rules:** Take down the beast Octopunch. Stop his jabs, hooks and uppercuts with your cannonball shots. His face is his weak point.

The gang [still in their swimsuits] all were standing on a big sailor ship. Each person had a cannon that was armed. Suddenly, a massive octopus rose from the sea with four tentacles raised. Each tentacle had a blue boxing glove on it.

"Hey!" Dedede shouted, "That's the punk who changed all those Mini Stars into Mini Ztars! You cost me ten Mini Stars, ya jerk! Now you're going to pay!" Thus the minigame began. Everyone fired their cannon at Octopunch, but he ducked under all of them. He popped his head out again and threw a punch at Minta, but she shot down the tentacle making it fall into the sea. Everyone was aiming at his face damaging him. He quickly threw a right hook at Dedede smacking him and Minta making them lose two points.

"OW! Punk!" Minta growled.

"Keep firing!" Tiff shouted. Octopunch growled and threw a double hook at everyone. Dedede and Tiff shot down the tentacles coming towards while Minta and Celine continued their onslaught.

"Eat this! And this! And that too!" Celine screamed, "Don't forget this! And that! This too!"

"Celine! Shut up!" Dedede shouted. After getting hit so many times, Octopunch became angry. He reached into the sea and pulled out Gordos which he threw at Minta and Tiff. They each shot at the Gordos; Tiff was able to send her Gordo back into the sea, but Minta got struck in the head losing three points.

"OW!" Minta screamed holding her head. The other three kept firing at the beast while Minta was recovering. Octopunch threw four tentacle punches at the group, but they all shot them them down. He reached into the sea and threw more Gordos at Dedede and Celine, but they were able to shoot them away.

"Ha! Take that you stupid squid!" Dedede mocked.

"He's an octopus!" Tiff corrected.

"Shut up and shoot him!"

"My head still hurts," Minta groaned as she fired her cannon. Eventually, Tiff did the KO blow to Octopunch. Octopunch waved his tentacles all around then sank to the deep blue. The results were Tiff -first, Celine – second, Dedede - third and Minta – dead last.

"ALRIGHT!" Tiff yelled doing a backflip, "Oh yeah!"

Celine threw his hand in the air with a smile and said, "Not bad at all!"

Dedede crossed his arms saying, "What the heck just happened here?"

Minta fell to ground saying, "Dang it! I lost!" Because this was a special Boss Minigame the group got more Mini Stars. Tiff gained fifteen Mini Stars, Celine gained eight, Dedede gained five and Minta received three. Since Dedede was the captain he received a Captain Bonus. He was in third place so his bonus was an extra two Mini Stars.

"Good job everyone!" Francine said flying over to them. "You all should be proud of yourselves because you all were amazing! Now, there one thing left to do." Francine waved her arm around making white sparkle appear around the group. They all flew to the air were they could see all over Smoothie Sea. Francine flew up to them with a smile. "It's time to see who the Superstar is! The Superstar of Smoothie Sea is..." A golden star shined brightly and hovered over the four. It hovered over Minta and suddenly her platform disappeared and she fell into the sea.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she fell. The star flew over Dedede and his platform also disappeared.

"DAAAAAAAANG IIIIIIT!" He shouted as he fell. Finally, it flew over Tiff.

"Oh stars!" Tiff said preparing herself for the fall, but she was shocked when she heard Celine's scream. She looked over and saw Celine falling to the ocean below. "Then that means!"

"Yes," Francine said, "You're the Superstar!" The star shined extremely bright in a rainbow of colors above Tiff.

"YES! ALRIGHT! I'M THE SUPERSTAR!" Tiff shouted doing a spinning jump and ending in a victory pose. The other three were lifted up by Francine's magic behind Tiff. Dedede, Celine and Minta clapped for Tiff though Dedede wasn't very happy about it.

"You all did a wonderful job and you all should be proud of yourselves!" Francine said, "Thank-you for playing! We hope to you again!"

**Final Results**

1st Tiff: 47

2nd Celine: 40

3rd King Dedede: 39

4th Minta: 35


End file.
